A network device, such as an access point or router, may use an antenna to transmit and receive information. The operation of the antenna may be constrained to prevent usage which exceeds certain levels. For example, the Federal Communication Commission, another regulatory body, or an agency may define an approved gain value for the antenna. During operation of the antenna, the network device is prevented from raising the output power beyond a level that would cause a gain level above the approved gain value. Where different antennas are available, the gain used by the network device may be limited based on the highest gain antenna. Operating at a gain value set for the highest gain antenna restricts the functionality of a low gain antenna. This undesirable situation exists because the network device is unable to determine what antenna and, more specifically, gain value has been attached.